fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit (Race)
Category:Datwikiguy Spirits (精神 Seishin) are an ancient race that have existed before the beggining of Earth Land, with some of the spirits even credited with the creation of Earth Land and it's occupants. Spirits are living embodiments of Ethernano, which gives them them the ability to long lasting magical power and access to more effective spells that not even the most powerfullest wizards of the world could preform themselves. Spirits also like to spend time in Earth Land, choosing forms to disguise themselves as to blend in with the many species that reside there. Human and various animal forms are very popular amongst the Spirit population, with few of them choosing to hide as an inanimate object. These forms are not only for disguise but to also act as a physical form for the Spirits, as a way to be depicted to the humans of Earth Land. Description''' Spirits are very powerful compared to their human creations, being superior in many capabilities that can out-match a human's limitations. Their most notable superiority is their magic, as the magic that many of the Spirits utilise are not accessible to the human mage for human Ethernano capacities do not reach the minimal limit to cast these spells. Their primary arsenal is Elder Magic, magic that requires vast amounts of Ethernano to cast making it impossible for humans to preform as their Ethernano capacities are not great enough to exceed the minimal requirement of magic power to cast Elder Magic. Elder Magic spells also vary, and are unique to Each Spirit alone, making it that no two Spirits will ever have the same spell. In addition to their selection of magic, Spirits can also learn and preform Earth Land magic, giving them the chance to access a wide variety of different magics to use in battle. Elder Magic to the Spirits is just as lethal as it is to humans. This effect can also be said for Lost Magic, as most Lost Magic spells were originally Elder Magic adjusted so that it may fit the capabilities of a human wizard. Spirits are also majorly weakened by the atmosphere of Earth Land, weakening the effects of Elder Magic and forcing the Spirit to resorting to Earth Land magic. Spirits are not invincible, as some may think otherwise due to their substantial power in magic and immortal lifespan, able to be taken down by even the weakest of magicians. Appearance Spirits do not have any real physical form, except for the form they chose to disguise themselves in Earth Land with. These forms are not only for disguises but as a proper vessel where the Spirit contains itself in, acting as a physcial body for the Spirit to reside in Earth Land as. A Spirit is very easy to identify in Earth, as all human forms have snow white coloured skin and glowing eyes with colours that vary between each design. When a Spirit casts an Elder Magic spell they will be surrounded by a coloured aura that will share the same coloured glow with the eyes of the form. Elder Spirits There are two types of Spirit that exist; '''Elder Spirits and the common Spirits. Both variants do not have many differences, with the only major difference being their age and power. These Elder Spirits are much more powerful, as shown through the effect of their Elder Magic and the many feats that Elder Spirits have done to attain their superiority to their younger Spirit variant. , Midori and Aka.]] Elder Spirits are credited to be the creators of Earth Land, responsible for the formation of continents and the advancement and evolution of the species that thrive both on and off the lands. These Elder Spirits that majorly impacted the creation of Earth Land are called 'Spirits of Creation', whose existence is unknown to their creations. Elder Spirits are also the very first form of life in the whole universe, and even one of the most powerful. Known Spirits Category:Datwikiguy Category:Races Category:Spirits